Leader of the pack
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Zutara. "Is she really going out with him?"Toph wondered. It was rumored around that Katara was dating the school's hot bad boy, Zuko.  "Well, there she is, let's ask her," Suki said, spotting Katara walking near them. Songfiction based on the song "Leader of the pack" by the Shangri-Las. It's an old song, but read it.


**This is another song fiction. It's a Zutara one, and it's based on a really old but really good song called "Leader of the pack" by the Shangri-La's. Just look it up if you haven't heard of it. **

Toph and her friend Suki whispered amongst themselves.

"Is she really going out with him?"Toph wondered. It was rumored around that Katara was dating the school's hot bad boy, Zuko.

"Well, there she is, let's ask her," Suki said, spotting Katara walking near them.

"Katara, is that Zuko's ring you're wearing?" the two girls asked in unision. Katara stopped by them, shyly avoiding their eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Gee, it must be great riding with him. Is he picking you up today?" Toph asked, imagining how great it must be to ride on Zuko's motorcycle.

Katara glanced at her briefly in shock, then as realization hit her, muttered "Uh-uh."

"By the way, where'd you meet him?" Suki asked. Katara shed a few tears, but but started her story.

_I met him at the candy store, he turned around and smiled at me You get the picture? (Yes, we see) That's when I fell for the leader of the pack_

Zuko was the most poular guy at their school. He had his own motorcycle gang, and plenty of girls throwing themselves at him. But he had chosen Katara. To them, it was love at first sight. She introduced Zuko to her Water Tribe family, and they turned up their noses at him, just because he was Fire Nation. They insisted he was a bad influence and couldn't be trusted. Katara didn't belive a word of that.

_My folks were always putting him down (Down, down) They said he came from the wrong side of town (What you mean when they said he came from the wrong side of town) They told me he was bad, but I knew he was sad. That's how I fell for the leader of the pack_

As Toph and Suki pressed for more information, Katara was forced to think back to those dreadful days. Try as she might to forget them, they were easy to remember. Hakoda was unhappy with her dating Zuko, and insisted Katara broke up with him. Her dad wasn't the type to reason with or say no to. Katara begged and pleaded, but Hakoda was firm.

_One day my dad said find someone new I had to tell my Jimmy we're through_

Zuko looked at Katara, obviously hurt. "You're breaking up with me?" he asked, quietly."Why?" Katara treid to be strong. "You're not good for me, that's all. Your reputation and all..my dad doesn't like you," she said. Zuko was sad, but tried not to show it. "I understand. What ever happens Katara, know that I still love you, and nothing can change that. Especially Hakoda, " he said softly. Katara was crying, not meaning a thing she had said.

_He stood there and asked me why But all I could do was cry I'm sorry I hurt you the leader of the pack. _

"Then what happened?" Toph asked, she and Suki leaning closer. Katara looked at the floor and said softly, "He sorta smiled, then he kissed me good-bye. The tears were beginning to show. As he drove away, on that stormy night, I begged him to go slow. Whether he heard me, I'll never know." She remembered the roaring of his motorcycle as he left her there. Tears and rain streaking her face, she saw the truck that Zuko didn't see. "Look out, look out, look out, look out!" Katara had screamed as loud as she could. But neither Zuko nor the truck driver heard her.

_I felt so helpless what could I do?Remembering all the things we've been through At school they all stop and stare, I can't hide my tears but I don't care_

_I'll never forget him The leader of the pack_

Katara was crying. "I'll never forget you, Zuko," she said, and clutched Zuko's ring intensively. Toph and Suki watched in a hushed silence.

******Even though nobody knows that song, it rocks. It's kinda sad how the guy dies and all, but it is still awesome. Look it up! Seriously! This is not the best I could possibly write, but I had too. **


End file.
